kdafandomcom-20200214-history
Lijst van cantusliederen
Dit is een lijst met cantusliederen in de volgorde zoals ze in de codices voorkomen. Voor een alfabetische lijst, ga naar de categorie Cantusliederen. Liederen die (deels) nog door het auteursrecht beschermd worden, kunnen op deze KDApedia niet gepubliceerd worden. Er kan anderzijds wel nuttige info over deze liederen gegeven worden. Daarom wordt er in deze lijst onderscheid gemaakt tussen de liederen die nog wel beschermd worden, en de liederen die reeds vrij van rechten zijn: * Liederen met vrije tekst en partituur: vet * Liederen met beschermde tekst, maar vrije partituur: vet en italic * Liederen met vrije tekst, maar beschermde partituur: normaal * Liederen met beschermde tekst en partituur: italic KVHV Codex (Veertiende druk, september 2007) Blauwe pagina's * 180 : Ad fundum per jaar (lidmaatschap) * 180 : Ad fundum per jaar (studiejaar) * 182 : Ave confrater * 183 : Rondgezang en gerstenat * 184 : Vive la companeia * 185 : Dis in lucht * 185 : Oud tafellied * 186 : Oude rolderklacht * 190 : Salamander * 192 : Schachtendoop * 202 : Het vaarwel der afgestudeerden of Zwanezang * 202 : Ruiterslied Studentenleven * 213 : Io vivat * 214 : Gaudeamus igitur * 215 : A, a, a, valete studia * 216 : De gilde viert * 218 : Aan de schachten * 219 : Student zijn * 220 : Juchheidi * 222 : Den gentsen * 223 : Er waren drie studentjes * 224 : Er waren eens drie hoogstudentjes * 226 : Honderd semesters * 229 : Ergo bibamus * 231 : Ik ben een boemelaar * 232 : Krambambouli * 233 : Jan Rolder * 234 : De rolders in de nacht * 236 : Ik drink * 237 : Testament van een oud-student * 240 : Mijn pijpen * 242 : 'k Zat overlaatst te dromen * 244 : Testament van een student * 247 : Filia hospitalis * 250 : Schachtenliefde * 251 : Brief van een schacht * 253 : Al boven door het vensterken * 255 : Hi hadde enen sconen lief * 256 : Er was eens een studentinneke * 257 : Ach lieflijke meisjes * 259 : Studentelied * 260 : O alte Burschenherrlichkeit * 261 : 's Gibt kein schöner Leben als Studentenleben * 262 : Studentenhymne * 263 : Es leben die Studenten Historiek * 266 : De slag van Matadi * 268 : De wrede moord van Leuven * 270 : Mijn Vlaanderen heb ik hartelijk lief * 271 : Arteveldelied * 272 : Fransche ratten * 273 : Drie schuintamboers * 274 : Het gramme schilderke * 276 : De slag om het Gravensteen * 278 : IJzerballade * 281 : De slag van het stadhuis Volk en Land * 285 : Gebed voor het vaderland * 286 : Vlaenderen boven al * 287 : De Vlaamse leeuw * 288 : Wilhelmus van Nassouwe * 290 : Die stem van Suid-Afrika * 291 : Limburg * 292 : Die lied van Jong Suid-Afrika * 293 : Het lied van Nele * 294 : Daar is maar één Vlaanderen * 295 : Vlaanderen * 296 : Waar Maas en Schelde vloeien * 297 : Schoon Vlaanderland * 298 : Blijheidslied * 300 : Beiaardlied * 301 : De Schelde * 302 : De duinen * 303 : Waasland * 304 : Haspengouw * 305 : Hageland * 306 : O mijn Kempen * 307 : Kempenland * 308 : Lied van mijn land * 309 : Heimwee doet ons hart verlangen * 310 : Der Lindenbaum * 311 : Kein schöner Land in dieser Zeit Verleden * 313 : Neemt mij in der hand * 314 : Naer Oostland willen wy ryden * 315 : 't Ros Beyaard * 316 : Heer Halewijn * 317 : Naar wat de dennen fluisteren * 318 : Het Kaerelslied * 320 : Jutho, vooruit! * 322 : Het lied van Hertog Jan * 324 : Merck toch hoe sterck * 325 : Het lied van Koppelstock * 326 : Triomfantelijk lied van de Zilvervloot * 327 : Alle die willen naer Island gaen * 327 : Al die willen te kapren varen * 328 : De vedel aan de zijde * 329 : Als de rombom heeft geslagen * 330 : Slaat op den trommele * 330 : Te Duinkerk gaat het ál verkeerd * 331 : Vlaamse dodendans * 332 : Dit is de tijd Bezinning * 334 : Psalm * 335 : Wilt heden nu treden * 337 : Lieve Vrouw der lage landen * 338 : Het viel eens hemels douwe * 339 : Maria die soude naer Bethlehem gaen * 340 : O.-L.-Vrouw van Vlaanderen * 341 : Nu syt wellecome * 342 : Hoe leit dit kindeken * 343 : Een kint gheboren in Bethlehem Were Di * 345 : Zij loechen * 346 : Zelfbestuur * 347 : Rodenbachlied * 348 : De blauwvoet * 351 : Al zingen 't vrije lied * 352 : Als de kerels te gare zijn * 353 : Klokke Roeland * 354 : De trommel slaat * 355 : Vliegt de blauwvoet * 356 : Groeninge * 357 : Kunst is de kracht * 358 : Het vendel * 359 : Vlaanderen herrijst! * 360 : Het leger uit Kerlingaland * 361 : Voor outer en heerd * 362 : De landsknechttrommen dreunen * 363 : Daglied * 364 : Wij zijn bereid * 365 : Op eer en trouw * 365 : Uilenspiegel * 366 : Were di! * 368 : Het lied der Vlaamse meisjes * 369 : Omdat ik Vlaming ben Pintjedrinken * 372 : Minnedrank * 373 : Pintjedrinken * 374 : Cantilena potatoria * 375 : Goed besluit * 378 : Deftig drinklied * 379 : Tjechisch drinklied * 379 : Het zwartbruine bier * 380 : Geneverlied * 381 : Edite, Bibite! * 382 : Drie vrienden * 383 : Es gibt kein bier auf Hawaii * 384 : Trink, trink, Brüderlein, trink * 385 : Im tiefer Keller * 386 : In jedem vollen Glase Wein * 386 : Ca ça geschmauset * 387 : In München steht ein Hofbräuhaus * 388 : Kurfürst Friedrich von der Pfalz * 391 : Bier her! * 391 : Ein Prosit * 391 : Siebzehn Mann * 392 : Der Pappenheimer * 393 : There is a tavern in the town * 394 : The Bum Song * 395 : Ten green bottles * 395 : Show me the way to go home * 396 : What shall we do with the drunken Sailor * 396 : Chevaliers de la table ronde Minne * 400 : Het waren twee conincskinderen * 401 : Die mei plezant * 402 : Die winter is verganghen * 403 : Schoon lief, hoe ligt gy hier en slaept * 404 : Schoon lieveken * 404 : Eens meiens morgens vroege * 405 : Die nachtegael die sanc een liet * 406 : Meiseken jong * 407 : Ik zag Cecilia komen * 407 : Ik ging lestmaal eens wand'len * 408 : Ik zeg adieu * 409 : Zeg, kwezelken, wilde gij dansen? * 410 : Het Lindenmeisje * 412 : Filia Pastoris * 413 : Marleentje * 414 : O Heer, d'avond is neergekomen * 416 : Laat ons, liefste, samen varen * 417 : Roosmarijntje * 418 : Het lied van den smid * 419 : Daar zat een sneeuwwit vogeltje * 420 : Op de purp'ren hei * 421 : Mijn zoetlief was een weverkijn * 422 : Suikerbossie * 423 : Ry maar an * 424 : Kom ons gaan blomme pluk * 425 : My hartjie, my liefie * 426 : Die brug op ons plaas * 427 : Bolandse Noointjie * 428 : Nooi van die velde * 429 : Die Rietjie * 429 : Die sweep het geklap * 430 : Taraboemdery * 431 : Kittie * 431 : Ver op hoë berge * 432 : Sag op fonteintjie * 432 : En as ek kom te sterwe, lief * 433 : Vanaand gaan die volkies koring sny * 434 : Gertjie * 435 : Ek sal jou kry * 436 : Mamma, 'k wil 'n man hé! * 437 : Sarie Marais * 438 : Ou tante Koba * 439 : Erika * 440 : Donaustrudel * 440 : Das Lieben bringt gross' Freud * 441 : Nun leb' wohl, du kleine Gasse * 442 : Schwarzbraun ist die Haselnuss * 443 : Ein Tiroler wollte jagen * 444 : Du, du liegst mir im Herzen * 445 : Wunderbares Mädelein * 446 : In einem kühlen Grunde * 447 : Lebewohl * 448 : Der Wirtin Töchterlein * 449 : Die drei Reiter * 450 : Drunten im Tale * 451 : Das Ringlein * 452 : Annchen von Tharau * 453 : Heideröslein * 454 : Die Lore * 455 : Die Lore am Tore * 456 : Das Polenkind * 457 : Auf der grünen Wiese * 458 : O Susanna * 459 : Abschied * 460 : Oh! Susanna * 461 : My Bonnie * 462 : Auld lang syne * 462 : Beaux yeux * 463 : Au clair de la lune * 464 : Auprès de ma blonde * 466 : A la claire Fontaine Stemming en luim * 470 : En 's avonds * 470 : O, hoe zoet is 't mij bij avond * 471 : De torenspits van Bommel * 472 : Kermislied * 473 : De boemlala * 474 : Sa laat ons vrolijk wezen * 474 : Vlaamse kermis * 476 : De vastenavond die komt an * 477 : Boerenkermis * 478 : Die kat kom weer * 480 : De boer had maar enen schoen * 481 : 't Vliegerke * 482 : Hoog op den gelen wagen * 483 : 'k Heb mijn wagen volgeladen * 484 : Het lied van Pater Callewaert * 485 : Het loze vissertje * 486 : Lapper Krispijn * 487 : Ohe kameraad * 488 : Zeeroverslied * 489 : De Soldaat * 490 : De vier weverkens * 491 : Malbroek * 492 : Jan de Mulder * 493 : Te Kieldrecht * 494 : Tineke van Heule * 495 : Lustig ist das Zigeunerleben * 496 : Bums valdera * 497 : When Johnny comes marching home * 498 : There is a hole in my bucket * 499 : Swing low, sweet chariot * 500 : Polly-Wolly-Doodle * 501 : De drie tamboers * 502 : Hemelhuis * 503 : Daar was e wuf die spon * 504 : Trifolium * 505 : Stad Zaltbommel * 506 : Zeemanslied * 507 : Vrienden kom zit neder in de ronde * 508 : Reidans * 509 : Sa, boer ga naar de dans * 509 : Als de kerels gaan op toer * 509 : Komt en laat ons * 510 : Annemarieken * 511 : Al van den drogen haring * 512 : De kikker * 513 : Vaarwel mijn broeder * 514 : Goede nacht, kameraden * 514 : Vaarwel en goede nacht * 515 : Daar was laatst een meisje loos * 516 : Die Stellenbosche kerls * 517 : Alt Heidelberg * 518 : Burschen heraus! * 519 : Leichter Wanderer * 520 : Der Mai ist gekommen * 521 : Gold und Silber * 523 : Hänselein * 523 : He, ho, spann den Wagen an * 524 : Auf de Schwäbsche Eisenbahne * 525 : Bei der blonden Katrein * 526 : Eine Seefahrt * 527 : Ein kleiner Matrose * 528 : Tunke * 529 : Wir lugen hinaus in die sonnige Welt * 530 : Die Lorelei * 531 : Lied der roten Husaren * 532 : Die beiden Grenadiere * 533 : Wahre Freundschaft * 534 : Heute ist Heut * 535 : Der gute Kamerad * 536 : Die Elefanten * 536 : Adam und Eva * 536 : Alles schweiget * 536 : Signor Abbate * 537 : Cockles and Mussels * 538 : Loch Lomon' * 539 : Old Folks at Home * 540 : My old Kentucky Home * 541 : Home on the Range * 542 : Tom Dooley * 543 : We shall overcome * 543 : O when the saints * 544 : Clementine * 545 : Red River Valley * 546 : Blowing in the wind * 547 : The wild rover * 548 : Yankee Doodle * 548 : John Brown * 549 : Poor old Joe * 550 : It aint gonna rain no more * 551 : Michael * 551 : Old Mac Doodle * 552 : Le bon roi Dagobert * 554 : Omer Gaspard * 555 : Alouette Rode Codex (Twaalfde uitgave, 2005) Clubliederen * V : KDA clublied * VI : Aesculapia clublied * VII : Biomedica clublied * VIII : Campinaria clublied * IX : ASK-Stuwer clublied * X : C.O.B. clublied * XI : Demetris clublied * XII : Diefka clublied * XIII : Fabiant clublied * XIV : Hera clublied * XV : Icterus clublied * XVI : NSK clublied * XVII : RDU clublied * XVIII : Rucantores clublied * XIX : Sportraad clublied * XX : UFKA clublied * XXI : WINAK clublied * XXII : Ad fundum per jaar Liederen * 810 : Jesus in bordellum * 811 : Komt vrienden in de ronde * 813 : Die kat kom weer * 815 : Dichterbij * 816 : Vrolijk lentelied * 817 : 't Snorrelied * 817 : Schenk hinein * 818 : Hava Nagiela * 818 : Einmal am Rhein * 819 : Clementine * 821 : Daar wordt aan mijn lul gerukt * 821 : Five little ducks * 822 : De gedachten zijn vrij * 823 : In jedem vollen Glase Wein * 824 : Het Hagarlied * 825 : Row, row, row your boat * 825 : You are my sunshine * 825 : Er zaten zes kippen * 826 : Studentenleben * 827 : Lili Marleen * 828 : Le Madelon * 829 : Bier her! * 830 : Hullaballoo balay * 831 : Ray's song * 832 : Tonight * 833 : She'll be coming round the mountain * 834 : Nine-peau-d'chien * 835 : Warum ist es am Rhein so schön? * 836 : Ma mère m'a donné cent sous * 837 : La salope * 838 : Jeanneton * 839 : Aan de oevers van de Schelde * 840 : Adhemar * 841 : Tinneke van Heule * 841 : Het land van Hawaii * 842 : Op ne schone zomeravond * 842 : Hete wijven * 843 : De herderkens * 843 : Tru, tru, trut avant! * 844 : Hellevoetsluis * 845 : De poppenstoet * 846 : Kalinka * 846 : A bas la calotte * 847 : ABC-lied * 848 : Weeklacht der kloten * 848 : Geile Mien * 849 : Reuzenlied * 850 : Lief Marleentje * 850 : Tango Erotica * 851 : Ik heb een tante in Marokko * 851 : Vous permettez * 852 : Toen ik in Brussel kwam * 853 : De torenfluit van Bommel * 854 : De spermasong * 855 : Het lied van de Matrijs * 856 : Ik zou zo graag eens vogelen * 857 : Paterke Karel * 858 : Zuipe! * 859 : Hangt hem met zijn kloten aan een nageltje * 860 : The Robert-song * 861 : Met de wijven niks als last * 862 : De man is minderwaardig * 863 : De stoompruim * 864 : Het loos studentje * 865 : De Vlaamse meisjes * 866 : Op de weg naar school * 867 : De keizer van China * 868 : Merlijn de grote vogelaar * 869 : De vreselijke moord van Slissen * 870 : En ik ben met een meisje naar Brussel toe geweest * 871 : Mijn vader * 872 : De beenhouwerij * 872 : En we gaan zijn broek afdoen * 873 : De reis rond de tepel in tachtig dagen * 874 : La ballade des braves gueux * 875 : Onder de stenen brug * 876 : Ik ken een lied van min * 877 : Schele Vanderlinden * 878 : Het liedeken van Antoon * 879 : Vlaamse meisjes * 880 : Wij zijn de homoseksuelen * 881 : Mieke Appeltrut * 882 : De slag van Zoutenaaie * 883 : Chicago song * 884 : In de kluis * 885 : Sinterklaas * 885 : Mars der revisionisten * 886 : Oekandana * 887 : De kaarskens van de Hagar * 888 : De lichtjes van de Schelde * 889 : Red River Valley * 890 : Mountain song * 891 : Zeven dagen lang * 892 : Alle die willen naer Island gaen * 893 : Fuck a duck * 894 : Ik zag twee beren onaneren * 895 : Schapenneuken * 896 : If you're happy and you know it * 896 : Een Nederlandse Amerikaan * 898 : De zevensprong * 899 : Ene god alleen * 901 : De profundis morpionibus * 903 : Je cherche fortune * 905 : Le duc de Bordeaux * 906 : Pieter Breughel de Oude * 909 : Donna donna * 910 : Whiskey in the jar * 911 : Brabançonne * 912 : Door de kamer vloog een vlieg * 912 : La balade des gens heureux * 914 : Ik had me voorgenomen * 915 : Het Belgisch volkslied Liederen uit vroegere edities Sinds de eerste druk van de KVHV codex zijn er verschillende liederen verdwenen of bijgekomen. Hieronder staan deze liederen volgens het jaar waarin ze het laatst verschenen zijn. Liederen laatst verschenen in de Dertiende druk (januari 2003) * 554 : En passant par la Lorraine Liederen laatst verschenen in de Twaalfde druk (januari 1999) * 237 : Ons Leuven Category:Lijsten Category:Cantus Category:Cantusliederen